Fatherinlaw
by onlygetonelife
Summary: Pema ponders what her father in law would have thought of her as she looks through old pictures and finds something interesting pemzin, slight linzin and katang mentions first fic


Pema sat in the living room of Air Temple Island going through some pictures she had found in the attic. Most of the pictures consisted of Tenzin, Bumi and Kya in different places at different ages.

Pema came to a photo of four teenagers it was very old.

"Katara, Toph, Sokka and Aang," she whispered.

Pema loved Katara she was kind and gave great advice about little air benders. She was also the best mother-in-law you could ask for.

Toph had taken some winning over being Lin's mother and all but, once Pema kicked Tenzin's but with only a sword they became quite good friends.

Sokka had immediately loved Pema due to the fact she wasn't a bender. Their friendship grew when he found out she was handy with a sword.

Last there was Aang he had never met him. People often told her he would have liked her but somehow she wasn't convinced. Aang had never liked Kya's husband Chun. So why would he like his other in-law? Also Aang loved Lin like an extra daughter. Would he have hated Pema for being the reason Tenzin never went back to Lin?

Pema continued going through the pictures. She came to one of Lin and Aang together and she sighed. Pema reached in and pulled out a Journal. She opened

_Dear Journal_,

_Well I guess new journal! I can't believe I could fill another book with my thoughts!_

_ Well I guess I'll start so you can get to know me. Hi, my name is Aang I'm 66 and the Avatar currently. I have three amazing kids named Kya, Bumi and Tenzin. I'm happily married to Katara. I'm a very lucky man._

Pema smiled he seemed very kind.

_Well Journal a lot has happened today Kya has sent us a letter saying she and Chun are trying to have a baby. Can you believe it? If the spirits want it I could be a grandfather!_

Well Tenzin was right about how he would have loved to be around and be a grandfather Pema thought.

_ I know I'm not Chun's biggest fan but maybe I was wrong but maybe I was wrong about him. It's just knowing the history of abuse in his family I worried for Kya but to date he has never hurt her. If anything he has made her happy. I guess I'll need to find some way to apologize._

_Got to go,_

_Aang_

Pema sighed so he was just being protective and was going to apologize and never got the change. She decided to keep reading.

_Dear Journal,_

_ If I didn't shave my head I'd be pulling my hair out right now! _

_ Tenzin and Lin are at it again. They are fighting not with words but, the air and earth. They bring out the worst in each other sometimes, heck most times._

_ I wish I could turn back the clock to when Lin was just my niece (not by blood but Toph never had any siblings so I was always kind of a surrogate uncle) and not my son's lover. _

Pema laughed then blushed thinking about it.

_To make matters worse Sokka and I are not allowed to stop them from fighting because Katara and Toph have decided they need to learn to get along. Oh yes and one of them kill the other is going to help! Just pointing out whether we like it or not Tenzin is the only one who can teach the next avatar how to air bend so he can't get himself killed or arrested for murder. _

_ Sorry I'm just annoyed and decided to rant _

_ Katara says I worry too much (like she should talk) maybe she's right. Though I'll never admit it she usually is. _

Pema laughed that would be a great conversation with her mother in law

_Is it wrong a part of me hopes this is the last fight and they won't get back together? I almost wish Tenzin would find someone who he won't fight with as much. I'm not saying someone he never fights with, his mother and I fight not with elements with words and sometimes silence when I'm really mad. In the end we find a way to compromise. _

_Sokka has just informed me he's going to stop them and I can't let him get clobbered (two against one isn't fair he could take them one on one in a fight). Looks like there will be some words exchanged between me and Katara. _

_Yours _

_Aang_

Pema laughed her fears had been relieved. She wondered if she should read on but somehow it seemed like none of her business to read all of Aang's personal thoughts she already felt guilty about reading so far. Though something told her a certain bald spirit had led her to the journal.

"Thank you ," Pema whispered

Pema got up and made dinner. She went back in the room to clean up and the page had been flipped to one of the final entries.

_Dear Journal,_

_ I'm going to die. Roku came to me last night and told me. I begged him to see if I could stay just to meet my first grandchild. He told me no but showed me an image of the future. _

_ Kya will have a daughter named Kayla who will be a talented water bender. Tenzin doesn't marry Lin but a girl named Pema. Pema seems to be a very kind woman who can fight Tenzin without her sword (Sokka will love her). _

Pema laughed blinking back tears

_I wish I'd live to meet her I feel like we would have gotten along well. Also they have four wonderful children two girls named Jinora and Ikki and two boys named Meelo and Rohan. All of them are air benders can you believe it? _

_ It's bitter sweet but at least I know Tenzin will not get himself killed with earth ad not be the last air bender forever. _

_Yours truly,_

_Aang_

Pema blinked back more tears whispering, "thank you and I'm glad you don't hate me."


End file.
